


She-ra and the Phantom of Etheria

by ItsEm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, Musical, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Phantom of the Opera AU, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, She-ra - Freeform, Slow Burn, Underage - Freeform, angellas a good mom, i don't know how to tag, theres gonna be dark stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEm/pseuds/ItsEm
Summary: Adora lives at the Etheria Opera house with her adopted mother and sister Angella and Glimmer and friend Bow. Her world is turned upside-down when she gets visited by the feared Opera Ghost, Shadow Weaver and her old child-hood best friend Catra.While her love for both is strong, Shadow Weaver won't be letting go that easily.(Based on the Phantom of the Opera. Don't like don't read)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Hannibal

(Ok Idk if Adora’s VA actually sings but that’s beside the point! doing a bit of research this cast basically FELL INTO PLACE for me! you guys have no IDEA how many times I leaned back and realized which character’s would go perfectly with each role. Like I would lean back and be like “WHY didn’t I think of this earlier?!” anyways enjoy!) (Also it is Etheira so Catra is still like a cat and stuff are the same but Glimmer doesn’t have magic and things like that; if that makes any sense)

The Opera Ghost was a real person. Not the imagination of performers, superstition of managers, or stories told to box-keepers. Yes, she was of flesh and blood, although she assumed the complete appearance of a real phantom; that is to say, of a spectral shade. 

Our story begins in at the Opera Popular where the sound of violins could be heard throughout the building. Voices sang as dancers of different genders and species performed on the stage. They were practicing for a performance that night as it was going to be a full house to watch. A particular blonde could be seen waltzing through the stage floor with her partner gracefully. Her bright blue eyes shined as the sound of music blared in her ears from the orchestra down below. 

She had been living at the opera house since her parents and brother died long ago. It wasn’t until she met a woman living with her daughter at the opera house who had taken her in and raised her as one of her own. 

The teen had just lifted her partner into the air as the rehearsal was suddenly interrupted. The manager was walking towards them with two new people following closely behind. “Everyone, may I have your attention please. As you may know, there have been some rumors going around about my imminent retirement. I can tell you that these are all true.” 

Gasps and murmurs sprang through the stage as people started to talk amongst themselves, those cheering about who had been right or wrong about such statements. The blonde, however, wasn’t stunned by the news all that much. She knew that the manager was going to retire one day; just wasn’t expecting it to be today. Nothing seemed to interest the teens thoughts, so she just started to look around the chaos that was happening in the wings of the stage. 

“So, it would give me great pleasure to now introduce the two people who know own the opera house. Mrs. Mara and Light Hope.”(for shits and giggles, they married here 😊) The manager announced as the two newcomers awkwardly waved to everyone. 

The first was a woman with dark skin with blue eyes and brown hair that was pulled back tightly. She dressed in a light blue body suit with white shoulder pads. The other was much taller with a light purple dress and a matching cape that she had drawn over her head. 

Mara seemed a bit nervous to have the attention on the both of them, but Light Hope showed barely any emotion at all. 

“Thank you everyone. And it would give us great pleasure to introduce you of our new patron Ms. Catra Applesauce Meowmeow.” (I laughed writing that btw). 

While claps emerged from various people around. A small girl with purple and pink hair nudged the teen in the arm. “Adora, its not polite to ignore the new people who’s gonna be running our theater.” The girl teased. 

Adora rolled her eyes as she picked up music sheets from a table. “So? I’m not interested in meeting them when I’m not gonna be seeing them all that much anyway Glimmer.” 

Glimmer frowned while sighing. Adora was suborn when it came to meeting new people. Something that while Glimmer could understand it drove her nuts when it came to people of a professional level. It didn’t seem like Adora trusted anyone except for Glimmer, her adopted mother Angella and their other friend Bow. The three of them had grown close, especially Glimmer and Adora. But it still felt like the blonde hid things from her. 

Bow walked over to the two of them and leaned over, “Will you at least look at the new patron. I think she’s your type.” 

Adora gave a huff and turned for Bow and Glimmers amusement before stopping dead in her tracks- 

Once she made eye contact with the new person, her whole body stiffened. Those heterochromatic eyes and wild mane were too familiar to the teen.  
Adora couldn’t help but feel her cheeks start to heat as her eyes loomed over the girl before her. Her heart spead a million miles a second as joy reached the teens face. 

“It’s Catra…” Adora breathed. 

“You KNOW her?” Bow asked, making Adora jump. Glimmer couldn’t help but grin as she watched her “sister” struggle to keep herself calm. 

“You could say that. While my family was still alive. The two of us were close friends. We did everything together. Could even call us “childhood sweethearts.”” Adora looked over to see bow with uwu eyes and Glimmer with a Cheshire grin on her face. 

‘‘” childhood sweethearts” huh?” She asked teasingly. 

Adora glared at the both of them, “don’t even think about it.” 

“What?! It’s cute! Besides, she is adorable.” Bow said as he turned his eyes back over to where the mangers were talking to Double Trouble, the lead tenor, who was introducing themselves to Catra. They thought that they were the best out of everyone there. Too bad most of the audience didn’t agree with that sentiment. 

Suddenly Catra started to make her way over towards the trio. Adora straightened a bit as her eyes fell to the floor not to catch Catra’s eyes. But the girl walked by them, not giving any sign that she knew Adora at all. 

Adora frowned as she looked to where Catra had walked off. What was she thinking? Of course, Catra wouldn’t recognize her; its been several years since the two had last seen each other. She gave a small sigh, “figures, I doubt she’s recognized me anyway.” 

“She didn’t see you Adora.” Bow said while rubbing her arm gently. 

The music started again as the three of them went back onto the stage to continue dancing. From her peripheral vision she could see her adopted mother Angella talking with Mara and Light Hope while watching them. 

“And whole that blonde beauty? Surely not related to any of you.” Mara said as she nudged Light Hope with her elbow. She was thoroughly impressed by  
Adora as she danced around the stage. 

Angella smiled. “Adora. She’s one of our most loyal and talented dancers we have.” (I know Adora’s a cluts and is a better fighter but GO with it!)  
“I can see without a doubt.” Light Hope said. 

The dancing stopped as the song finished only to hear Double Trouble yelling as the Mara and Light Hope were trying to talk over them to get them to sing. After an exhausting few minutes, they were able to get them to sing, “EVERYONE QUIET! I’M SINGING NOW!” 

“Think of me, think of me fondly when we’ve said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while please promise me, you’ll try. Then you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be- “ 

The singing was suddenly interrupted by a backdrop plummeting to the stage and nearly hitting Double Trouble. Who fell to the ground as people screamed around them. Unease filled the air as everyone murmured to themselves about the phantom being unhappy about something. 

Adora couldn’t help but listen to the words that left peoples mouths. At first, she didn’t believe there was such a ghost wandering the halls of the opera house. It was a silly story to tell people who visited and nothing more. Nothing to worry about. Except for the past three years more strange things began to occur that lead Adora to believe that there could be a ghost. 

“Double Trouble,” Mara started as she helped them back to their feet, “these things do happen.” 

Double Trouble glared at her, “For the past three years, these things have been happening! And have you stopped them from happening?” they pointed to the manager, “NO! and you two- “they pointed to Mara and Light Hope, “you’re as bad as them! “these things do happen” UHG! Until these things stop happening, this things Not happening!” they yelled as they stormed out of the opera house. 

All was silent by the sudden change of events. Who would sing Double Trouble’s part now? All started to talk amongst themselves as something like hadn’t happened before. The level of panic had risen as they tried to find a solution to continue the show without cancelling it. Angella could see the chaos rising and decided to step in before it all came crashing down. 

“Adora could sing it, ma’am.” 

Those words stopped Adora dead in her tracks as she turned to meet all the eyes that had fallen upon her. 

“A choir’s girl? Don’t be silly!” Light Hope said. 

“She’s been taking lessons from a great teacher.” Angella continued. 

“Who?” Mara asked. 

Adora grew shy as all the attention grew to her, “I don’t know her name ma’am.” 

“Let her sing for you, she has been well taught.” Angella said as she put her hands on Adora’s shoulders to try and calm her nerves. 

Both adults looked at each other before looking back at Adora. The brunette gestured to the blonde, “come on then. Don’t be shy, start from the beginning please” 

Adora slowly made her way to the center of the stage as the rest of the cast looked back at her with mild curiosity, others eager to see how this would turn out. Stage fright was a pretty big thing for her, it was one of the reasons she danced, to hide in the background not have everyone’s looming eyes on her. 

Music once again filled the room. Adora took a shaky breath before letting herself get lost in the soothing music. She took another before beginning the first verse. 

“Think of me, think of me fondly when we’ve said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while please promise me, you’ll try. Then you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.”  
The room grew quiet as shocked faces listened to the sound that left the teens mouth. It had seemed they had found their new singer for tonight. 

(Hi friends. Either this hasn’t been done yet or I just hadn’t done my research. However, I would like to continue this as it has piqued my interest. But there are quite a few things I’m doing now adays. Like Cosplay (Tiktok it_be_Ea he-he little self-promotion there) Anyways… I hope you enjoyed that, and I hope that you enjoyed, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!)


	2. Think of Me

(yea, still posting.) 

That night was nothing like Adora had ever seen before. After she finished singing, they told her that she got the part. Instead of her usual attire and hair she was in a white gown with gold accents on the shoulder straps and hips. Per her insistence she was able to keep the hair poof with her hair down while wearing a gold crown with a red gem in the middle. 

The lights of the stage illuminated her dress as she looked at the crowd in awe. 

She never knew that she would make it this far. Her teacher told her that she had pure potential one day, but never expected this. The crowd of thousands of people were here to see him sing one song. She could even see Catra up in the boxes as well. Nervousness struck as she tried to calm herself. 

The music began again as she took a breath to sing-

“We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea. But, if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we’ve shared and seen. Don’t think about the way things might have been.” 

Off to the side of the stage, Gimmer, Angella and Bow were all watching Adora with smiles on their faces. They knew that Adora was gifted in singing; they just didn’t understand why she would hide it. Angella patted Glimmers shoulder as she went to join Catra in the boxes. 

“Think of me; think of me waking, silent, and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those   
times think of the things we’ll never do. There will never be a day when I won’t think of you.” 

Up in the boxes, Catra couldn’t help but stare at the blonde on stage. She knew she heard the voice before but just couldn’t put her finger on where.   
Mara and Light Hope had told her that Double Trouble had unexpectedly quit the show earlier that afternoon, but they were able to find a replacement before the show. 

At first, Catra was a bit skeptical. She didn’t know who the replacement was and was afraid people would be asking for their money back. She knew she would if the person she expected to see on stage wasn’t there. And the other didn’t do it justice. But she was turned down once the teen opened her mouth. 

She sounded almost angelic. 

Catra’s eyes widened in recognition. She should have noticed the hair poof, blue eyes, and dorky grin anywhere as her eyes would sometimes look at her box specifically. Realization finally hit her. “Can it be? Can it be Adora?” She stood up with a smile “Bravo!” 

“Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her.” 

“Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we. But please promise me that sometimes you will think…” 

Adora had a smile growing on her lips. “guess its time to show off” she thought to herself smugly. 

“…of me!” 

The audience clapped and cheered as they stood to throw roses on the stage. Adora bowed as a show of thanks for their support. She grabbed a flower and ran offstage. Who knew what would happen if someone were to catch her in the hallways. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The night was nothing short of a success as everyone backstage cheered for the performance that they had seen. Glimmer and Bow had quickly made their way to congratulate her but had lost track once she had made her way backstage. 

But the two at least knew where she was probably headed 

\---------------------------------------- 

In the Opera House there has a chapel. Only a specific few knew about it, and Adora was one of them. She saw it as her sanctuary, a place to get away when she wanted to be alone, or after a performance. She lit 3 candles with a picture of her father, mother, and Adam underneath. Adora bowed her head for a prayer when- 

“Brava, Brava, Bravissima….” 

The unknown voice sent a chill through Adora. She opened her eyes to look for the voice. She had heard it several times when she was younger. She thought she was losing it at a young age, but soon discovered the voice was harmless. It spoke out to her when she was ever out of it. 

The sound of footsteps made Adora look back at the doorway. 

“Adora?” 

“Adora?” 

The voices brought a smile to Adora’s face, she was about to call out when, 

“Adora…” 

The same voice spoke out again, but it was faint. A mere whisper. Adora snapped her head around as she searched the walls for the voice. But found nothing. 

Bow and Glimmer made their way around the corner. “Adora there you are! You were so good out there!” 

“Tell us, who’s your magical teacher?” 

Adora couldn’t help but smile at her sister and friend. They always found a way to make her smile. When she was younger, she didn’t want to be around anyone. But the two seemed to find a way through her shell. 

But that didn’t mean Adora told the two Everything. 

“Do you remember when Angella took me and brought me here to live?” Adora questioned. 

Glimmer nodded, “of course. How could I forget? Why do you ask?” 

Adora said nothing, just looked at the picture of her family in deep thought. 

Bow looked at her concerned, “Adora?” 

Adora looked back at the two of them, “Before my family died, my brother told me about an Angel of Music. That if anything happened to any of us, he would visit. My family is dead guys, and I hear a voice. The Angel of Music.” 

Bow looked at Adora, “Adora? Are you saying the spirits of your family have come to teach you?” 

“Who else?” 

Bow and Glimmer didn’t answer her. The two looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes before turning back to Adora. “Adora, surely you must have been dreaming. These are mere stories. Fables that can’t come true.” 

Adora couldn’t bring herself to agree with them. Whether she sounded crazy or not, she knew that her angel was real. She would prove it- someday. 

The three left the chapel and walked around the opera house; but not before Adora stopped, almost making Glimmer and Bow trip. The two looked back at her. “She’s with me even now.” 

Bow grasped Adora’s hands in his own, “Your hands are cold.” 

“All around-“ 

Glimmer looked at her, “You’re face it’s white” 

“It frightens me.” 

Bow and Glimmer grabbed Adora’s hands before giving her a reassuring smile, “Don’t be frightened.” 

(I’m kinda on a role with this one. (I think I might have undiagnosed ADHD but that’s something to worry about later…) BESIDES that- I hope you enjoy the chapter and until the next one. Could be today or tom my work schedules all funky for the next 2 weeks. Until then, later!)


	3. Come to Your Angel of Music

It had been about an hour until the three made it back to their quarters. The theater was still bustling with people trying to see the mysterious new singer. It was a horror show as the teens tried to get away from the hungry mob of people so that they could go rest. 

After about another 30 minutes, they were finally able to make it away from the crowd only to find that Angella was already waiting for them. A smile was plastered on her lips as she hugged Adora and Glimmer. 

“Chapel again?” she asked. 

Bow and Glimmer nodded. “yep! Had to practically drag her out of there. I think we may need to put a collar on her.” Glimmer laughed. 

“Hey! I can take care of myself thank you.” Adora pouted. 

“Yea says the one who talks to themselves all the time.” Bow poked Adora in the side. 

“Enough you three.” Angella sighed before looking back at Adora, “Oh, and Adora,” she pulled a dark red rose out of her pocket with a black ribbon tied to it, “She’s please with you.” 

Adora said nothing while taking the rose. Glimmer and Bow merely raised an eyebrow as it was handed to her. 

\------------------------------- 

It had been almost an hour and Catra still hadn’t been able to see Adora yet. She first talked to the guests about how much they enjoyed the performance before she could even make it to the dressing room. She was in no attempt to not see the young girl as Adora would probably want to be going to bed after such a night. 

With a quick step to the side, she was finally in front of Adora’s room. Nervousness filled her as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She peaked inside to see Adora still in the dress from earlier looking at herself in the mirror; paying no heed to anyone currently in the doorway. A smirk made its way to Catra’s face. 

“Hey Adora” Catra purred. 

Adora turned to Catra with shock in her eyes. 

Adora couldn’t believe her eyes. Catra was standing right in front of her, and she was doing her annoying purr that she always did when the two of them met. Adora crossed her arms as she pouted a little. 

“You’re still doing that Catra?” 

“What? You don’t like it?” 

Adora only continued to pout, making Catra giggle a little. “You’re just as stubborn as I remember you.” Catra smiled. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“Depends on how you see it.” Catra pulled Adora into a hug, “You sang like an angel tonight.” 

Adora couldn’t help but blush at Catra’s words. She wasn’t expecting Catra to compliment her like this. After a minute or so, Adora pulled herself away from Catra, only to stare into her eyes. 

“So, what has Adora been up to since the last time I saw her huh?” 

“Remember when my brother would tell me that one day I would be visited by an angel of music? Well my family is dead now, Catra, and I have been visited by an angel. Its actually the reason why I did so well.” Adora explained as she looked at Catra. 

Catra smiled as she looked at Adora. She gently placed her hands on Adora's shoulders to make her look up at her. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it, and now, we go to dinner.” She said as she lightly put her claws into Adora’s shoulders and started to make her way towards the door. 

Adora frowned as the words finally hit her, “No Catra, I can’t. the Angel of Music is very strict.” 

“Well then I won’t tell you stay up too late then” Catra chuckled to herself before pulling the door open to leave. 

“Catra-“ Adora started but was interrupted. 

“Oh come on Adora. I haven't seen you in years and now your’re gonna let some “Angel” tell you not to have dinner with me? Come now you must change. I’ll be two minutes.” Catra said as she left the room. 

“No, Catra WAIT!” Adora said but the door had already slammed shut. It wasn’t like Adora didn’t want to hang out with Catra. It was the fact that her angel didn’t allow her to date anyone. Which was strange to say the least, but she never questioned it. 

Something Adora didn’t know was that the door was locked after Catra had left Adora alone. Everyone else had returned to their quarters for the night and most of the lights were already put out in the Opera House. 

Adora had changed into some sleepwear. She knew she couldn’t go out with Catra, so she might as well call it a night and get ready for bed. 

Suddenly, the candles blew out in Adora's room. the room was swept into darkness as the teen looked around in alarm. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The moon glowed through the window, letting in the tiniest bit of light. A chill made its way up her spine. She made her way over to the door when- 

“Insolent girl, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!” 

The voice boomed throughout the room. Adora could feel her heart quicken at the unknown voice. She could tell the voice was angry at her and Catra. 

She slowly turned back around, it was almost impossible to tell where the voice was coming from. When the voice stopped, Adora took a could of quick breaths to calm herself. 

“Angel I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, mistress.” 

The voice came back, seemingly amused. “Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!” 

Adora lifted her eyes and gasped at the sight she saw. There before her was a women dressed entirely in red and black. Her gloved hands twitched as if she was eagerly trying to touch something. The woman was quit a bit taller than she was and quit a bit older by the looks of it. 

Curiosity pulled at Adora as she stared at the mysterious woman before her. Was it her angel? Why was she masked? Adora couldn’t help but feel drawn as she started to walk towards the woman, almost in a daze. 

“Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me strange angel.” 

“I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music.” 

Adora walked closer towards the mirror, unaware of the panicked yelling and banging coming from behind her. A gloved hand was placed out for the teen to take as Adora lifted her hand to take a hold of it. The grip tightened instantly as Adora let herself be lured into a hallway filled with candles lining the walls. 

(another chapter said and done. hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one. Bu-bye!)


End file.
